Just one moment
by ALCzysz17
Summary: After Asuma's death Shikamaru develops an anger problem. He's avoided most of the time because of it and now on a mission with two people he feels guilty about can they get over their differences? Will she accept him completely? HinaShika, InoNaru
1. Anger Management

**Okay…not a usual story I would do…or ever would have thought of being as I am a total fan of Shikamaru/Temari…**

**(sigh) But my best friend fell in love with this pairing and I promised her a oneshot or story…seeing as who the characters are…I'm making it a story….(sigh)…shoot me…not because of the pairing…but because I am making another story….again….Argh….**

**Note to Blue Quartz Foxy-**

**Thank you so much…for making my best friend fall in love with this pairing…everyday she talks about you're stories with this pairing and all this funny shit…thank you…I hope you know I am being very sarcastic…hehehe…**

**But seriously if not for her I wouldn't have found this pairing…so intriguing to do…so without further ado…**

**Here is my Shikamaru/Hinata story for bearbunny03 because she won't leave me the fuck alone about it…thank you….**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Just one moment**

**Chapter 1-**** Anger Management**

Shikamaru laid on the ground, his eyes closed, a tree shading him, and his thoughts to bliss. Yes this was what it felt like when no one would bother him and he got his lazy ways. Too bad today isn't that day.

"SHIKAMARU!" He winced and almost wanted to cry when that voice entered his ears. His eyes cracked open and he swore he did tear up seeing Ino Yamanaka standing over him with her hands on her hips. "Shikamaru what are you doing lying around? We have to go see Tsunade for a mission! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Ino stocked off then fuming and complaining about the guy being lazy and ignorant and how it was almost impossible to believe he was really a genius.

Shikamaru laid there.

"Ah man…what a drag…" He then got up hearing his bones crack and pop. Even if Ino disturbed his blissful peace…that was the last time he stayed in one position for three hours that was for sure. He pocketed his hands and walked after Ino. He could still hear her going on about him. _'Jeez Ino get over it…she is such a pain…man why did Chouji have to go on that mission with his dad?'_ Chouji had left two days ago on a mission with his dad, it was B-ranked and he was excited about it. It was pretty rare for him to go on missions with his dad so when the opportunity comes they take it.

Shikamaru Nara

Chunin of Konoha

Age 17

Missions mostly taken D-C-B-ranked

Personality- sarcastic, lazy, withdrawn, slightly anguish to depressed and all over…boring.

His performances as a shinobi linger towards a genin without a care in the world.

Shikamaru sighed remembering his last briefing about his attitude towards his missions. His teammate, Naruto wasn't all that happy hearing it especially when the Jounin docked their pay because of it.

The last mission was to cheer up an old couple that lost their daughter recently. Naruto made the woman laugh and have a great time. Shikamaru made the man almost commit suicide with his depressing ideas of death and how it would have happened anyways. It wasn't unnatural for him though. It only been two years since his sensei left his team permanently. Shikamaru preferred not saying 'death' it was too harsh for him and it killed all joy he could ever really have.

Both his teammates had a hard time getting over their sensei's death, but Shikamaru had taken it the hardest. He was smart he could have saved Asuma, not only did he blame himself for his sensei's death but also for Chouji almost getting bulimia while Ino almost becoming anorexic. Ino stopped eating altogether while Chouji kept eating without stopping.

They were better now, but back then it was destroying them. Shikamaru developed an aggressive behavior where he would snap at people for no reason or suddenly punch someone for saying something about him. All of them had it bad after their sensei's death. Ino got over her sickness as Chouji but Shikamaru…he was still fighting it. Shizune being the best expert on his case said it was good for Ino to constantly yell at him and be angry with him so he could deal with it by mumbling out like he use too instead of trying to punch her lights out.

Naruto found out the hard way just how deep his condition ran when he mumbled out that Shikamaru needed to grow up and be a man. Naruto still had the scar he left on his thigh. After that Shikamaru was with held from missions and always in the hospital for treatments. Sakura was his main doctor and she helped just fine most of the time anyways. Now Shikamaru was slightly normal again, but there were times when he would lash out at Ino or even Chouji. He was getting better though, much better than before.

Shikamaru looked up to the sky watching the clouds move slowly by. He sighed sadly shaking his head. He slowly counted to 10 to will his anger by Ino's disruption down to nothing. _'1.'_ He kept his eyes squeashed tight. _'2.'_ His fists closed up so tightly that his nails were nipping into his skin. _'3.' _Shikamaru clamped his mouth completely shut as small breaths moved from his mouth to his nose. _'4.'_ His back was stiff as a board and it looked as though his underwear was riding up his ass. _'5.'_ His stomach muscles tighten up, his toes dug into his scandal, and his face grew red. _'6.'_ Shikamaru opened his eyes giving a lazy stare. _'7.'_ His hands opened up as his fingers wiggled. Bits of blood dripped to the ground as it went unnoticed. _'8.'_ His mouth opened up as he took deep breathes to calm his mind. _'9.'_ His back let loose, shoulders sunk down, and his bad posture was perfectly shown. _'10.'_ Shikamaru's stomach muslces loosen up and he felt completely relaxed as he was when watching the clouds or napping.

Ino waited paciently at the end of the dirt road for Shikamaru. She knew what he was doing, and by seeing his laxed face it worked. Shizune taught Shikamaru how to control his anger. By tighting his body for some seconds than slowly loosing it up, he was able to let his anger go. Really Ino didn't have to yell but by orders from Shizune she was to be as bossy and bitchy as she could to him for Shikamaru to use that techinque to control his anger. Though at first Shikamaru was more than relucdent to do so he evantually did it.

Ino hated being this way with him. She knew it was for Shikamaru's own good that she be this way, but it hurt her to act like she was pmsing 24-7. Even so she kept it to yelling and mumbling, though even now she was slowing down on that. She was too growing tired of acting but it was to help him so she would do anything to help her best friend.

Shikamaru came to Ino's side casting a look her way.

"So lets go." He mumbled out waiting for Ino to lead the way. She nodded smiling softly to him before walking ahead. Shikamaru stuck to being behind her looking up to the clouds as he walked. He only hoped this mission wouldn't be something stupid….

Tsunade looked up as Ino and Shikamaru entered her office. She saw that Shikamaru was relaxed and was glad for he might not like the mission they were to go on. Shikamaru looked to his Hokage before gracing the other two shinobi his acknowledge of their existence. There he saw Naruto, who was standing there arms crossed and eyes screwed shut in a concentrated look. His outfit being of the usual black and orange and black headband. He showed no sign of caring who entered it seemed.

The other person was Hinata. She stood there aside of Naruto with her hands held together in front of herself as she looked to the ground. Her outfit was of the usual as well, big light blue coat with blue capris to match. It seemed she was too shy to look up to him, or maybe it was fear? He knew she was one person who had witnessed his anger on Neji one day. Neji decided to be an ass to him over his sensei's death that was almost a year ago. Shikamaru couldn't control his anger then and fought Neji. The fight turned bloody pretty quickly. Hinata was there to pull Neji away while Kiba pulled his-self away.

He still remembered the look she gave him. A look of total fear, fear of her cousins well being, and of her own. Shikamaru passed out after seeing that look she gave him. That too wasn't uncommon for him to pass out in times of his intense and uncontrolable anger. He would try and hold it back but sometimes there was no stopping it. But again that was a long time ago and he was better now, or so Shikamaru hoped to be.

Tsunade looked at the four Chunin in front of her. Her eyes were more directly on Shikamaru than anyone else though. She could tell he was feeling like shit with two people who he had inflicted pain on, physically and mentally. Naruto had said he forgave him but she could tell there was still lingering feelings of what happened, and as for Hinata; she was afraid of him to the bone. She couldn't even look him straight in the face. She sighed. If anything else she would never have made these Chunin into the team for this mission but everyone else was busy with other missions. It seemed that they were piling up on her lately and everyone was doing at least three or more a week if it didn't take too long.

"Well then I shall get started with you're new mission." Tsunade propped some paper in front of her looking it over before looking to the four in front of her desk. "This mission is of C rank, nothing very special but we have no genin high enough to do this mission so it's up to you four. The mission contains the four of you to head into the woods; there you are to look for this plant. The Karaparalysis it's a new grown plant that we have just learned about." Tsunade waited a second seeing if anyone would bite the bait and ask what the hell it was. She expected Naruto to jump up for it but he stood still, arms crossed, and a stern line upon his lips. This was so unlike him. Ino glanced around her before saying.

"What does it do?" Ino asked seeing as no one seemed to want to talk. She gave Shikamaru a side way glance and could tell the reason the other two were so tense was because of him.

"Well, the paralysis of Karaparalysis means that it will paralyze any wound basically stopping it for a while. With this new plant I can come up with better healing methods, healing mortal wounds, internal bleeding, and find some cures for some incurable poisons. There might be even more that we can do with it, but for that to be found out you four have to go out there and get it." Naruto nodded frowning slightly. It was still strange for him to be quiet even during a briefing like this. Shikamaru looked to the ceiling with a feeling of dread. He knew there was something bad that was going to happen during this mission, he would call it a gut feeling but it was more in his heart than his stomach.

"So where are we going in the forest?" Naruto asked opening his eyes finally. He gave no glance to Shikamaru or any acknowledgement to Ino either. His eyes were set on Tsunade as he waited for his question to be answered. Tsunade nodded looking through her desk for the map she had a few minutes ago. After spotting it she spread it out before them.

"Here." She pointed to the Southwest of the entrance to Konoha. "Is where you will start heading. About 45 miles that way you will head north." Tsunade drew a line from their starting point writing down 45 miles to the spot where they were to head north. She then drew a line from there up North before X-marking the spot. "Then head 36.5 miles North to a huge clearing near a waterfall from what I've been told that is where a big grove of the Karaparalysis." She concluded looking up to the four shinobi.

"So how long should this mission take?" Ino asked looking up to the Hokage. Tsunade sighed.

"If you are quick, swift, and timing is right the most would be two-three days, but if you are slow, clumsy, and lazy then about four-five days. So if I were you four I would be rather quick about it. I want you all to head home now pack for about a five day mission just in case you get into trouble, and head to the gates at 5 this afternoon for further details. You're dismissed." All four turned and walked out the door leaving Tsunade to her own devices…

Ino turned to the four as they walked out of the tower heading back down to the village. She smiled happily before speaking.

"Well, I guess this could be interesting…Me and Hinata have some girl talk to catch up on anyways so this short mission will come in handle with that. And maybe you two can get better along with each other." Ino commented to Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto seemed disinterested in what Ino said and it appeared that he was still ignoring Shikamaru's existence. Ino frowned at this, Hinata gave her a soft smile though she didn't seem to foud of gossiping with Ino all that much.

Shikamaru really wished Ino would just shut her trap for once. He really didn't need this and most of all he rather try to stay away from the other two as much as possible. It didn't seem Naruto was going to be so keen on forgiving him for that day, and Hinata was to afraid to even look him in the face at all. He sighed, looking down as his mouth went into a thin line. What was the point really? He didn't need friends, not them they weren't even worth it at all…

Shikamaru walked through Konoha one last time before meeting the others at the gate. He thought about everything that went on during the day and remembering everything that had happen to him through his life thus far. He found that so far his life had become nothing of what he thought it would be. He still hadn't found a nice good looking girl. Still hadn't gotten through to retiring since he was still too young, and the thought of kids only made him dread getting older (thanks to the little hellion known as Asuma Jr.). Shikamaru also thought about what he had done during his condition.

It got so bad at times that he wasn't allow to be near his friends at all, not that they were going to stay his friends till the end like now. He always thought Naruto would be one of his best friends like Chouji till he was old and even grumpier. But it seems that it wasn't true. Naruto won't acknowledge him one bit for that matter. Sakura said she would never take him as a patient after breaking her arm in frustration. Neji doesn't even care for his well-being anymore. Hinata again is too afraid to look him in the face much less talk to him. Lee was still friendly to an extent then he would just get quiet and hope Shikamaru wouldn't pounce on him like prey.

Temari who actually use to like him a lot couldn't stand to be with him. She didn't need another remembrance of Gaara's younger years and being around him was obviously too much like Gaara. Kiba and Shino kept their distances and never confronted him at all. The only people he knew that didn't treat him like the plague was Ino, Chouji, Kurenai, Kakashi, and the rest of the older sensei Jounin. It was really bringing Shikamaru down and further into his darken depression. Now expect for thinking everything was 'troublesome' or just 'a drag' he started to find nothing to actually live for.

At some points in his life during his condition Shikamaru planned more than 7 times on killing himself just to rid Konoha of such a disappointment of a shinobi. But the last time he contempted it Kakashi intervened and told him about his father. Learning about something no one else knew made him feel better and he realized he still had Ino and Chouji and his parents, he still had people to take care of and live for. So his relationship with Kakashi grew since that day and he was one person he knew he could go to.

Shikamaru sighed when he got to the gate. Naruto was standing there waiting, while Ino and Hinata were chatting softly. Though once he appeared Hinata stopped talking altogether and Ino just frowned when she did. Shikamaru now knew how Naruto felt when they were younger, being excluded and looked down upon for existing. He was feeling it and he didn't like it one bit.

After not even a minute Tsunade appeared. She turned to everyone smiling happily before speaking.

"Okay, I'm glad you all made it. I have here with me two maps and each of you a picture of the Karaparalysis. Once you get there it will still be hard to find so you will have to split up two and two, no questions asked." Tsunade handed them the pictures then Ino and Shikamaru a map. "This mission shouldn't be dangerous, but there is a possibility that there are other ninja's out there going after the same plant, if there is any and they pose a threat to your mission. Do what you must to get rid of them and secure the plant. There won't be many since they bloom only once every eight years, so once the bloom is done they close up and you'll never be able to tell which is the plant and another, do I make myself clear." Everyone nodded. Naruto was being unnaturally quiet again, but she assumed it was because of Shikamaru's presence that made him uncomfortable.

Tsunade had talked to both Hinata and Naruto before Ino entered with Shikamaru. She had told them to be nice and not make Shikamaru feel uncomfortable around them. He was trying to recover and she didn't want them to put a dent in his recovery. So she placed it firmly that she better not hear anything about Naruto being a jerk to Shikamaru or Hinata never speaking a word to him. Tsunade wanted him to start feeling normal and not out of place like he has been treated for the last two years since he developed the dangerous condition. Tsunade sighed to herself only hoping this mission would help Shikamaru.

"Reason you leave now is because the plant will close up in the next 5 to 6 days so I need you guys to be quick about this. It is known that sometimes the plant can close even sooner so please be quick. You may leave now." Tsunade nodded to them as all four bowed to her. Once done all four headed out of Konoha and on their mission…

**Well that's chapter one….not much progress with Hinata and Shikamaru but there will be…hopefully…anyways this chapter mainly spoke of Shikamaru's condition and his past and everything that has changed for him. Trust me Naruto will come around right now he's just touchy about it…ya know…**

**Just so you all know I will be adding some Naruto/Ino into this for the fact that I love the pairing and so it can counterbalance the Shika/Hinata pairing in this story. I am thinking of making it longer than I first thought though.**

**The chapters are going to probably be short though not very long which means I'll be able to write faster for this story…teehee!! Enjoy!!**

**Well please review to give me a reason to continue this aside from my best friend loving this pairing….I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	2. Tensions Fall

**I don't own Naruto and nor do I profit from it either…**

**Chapter two coming at ya! Hehehe! I'm actually really enjoying writing this. It's a pretty big challenge trying to get two people who would probably never get together (obviously) and well…get them together. **

**I am trying to keep Hinata from stuttering all that much she will in this chapter and you'll learn why soon, but I feel since she's older she shouldn't keep such an annoying habit which is like hell to write with too…as for Shikamaru I hope I'm doing well with him, I mean he'll be a bit OOC for his anger problem, but I do try to keep him like he is in the anime/manga too…**

**Please enjoy and review!!**

**Just one moment**

**Chapter 2**** – Tensions Fall**

All four of the Chunin started heading southwest after leaving the entrance to Konoha. Ino looked down at the map that would help lead them towards where the plant was to be. She glanced up to look around at the other three Chunin with her. Naruto was walking ahead of them seeming intent on not talking to Shikamaru or looking at him at all. This pissed Ino off rather quickly. She knew Shikamaru had been harder to get use to with his outrageous attitude and anger, but everyone should understand just how hurt he felt. In her opinion guilt and betrayal hurt almost just the same and even though Naruto felt betrayed by Shikamaru, the other was guilty to the near death of him.

Her blue eyes then turned to Hinata who had this constant light blush on her cheeks and kept her pace with Ino herself. It seemed the Hyuuga girl was still very much afraid of Shikamaru, but Ino could see that she was trying her best not to seem obvious about it. Hinata was even walking between Ino and the Nara boy yet still closer to the blonde.

Ino smiled lightly at that.

Now all she needed to do was get fox boy up ahead a stern talking to and everything just might work out for this mission.

Shikamaru pocketed his hands walking aside Hinata and Ino though he noticed quickly that the darker haired girl was keeping her distance between them. He also didn't miss the fact that Naruto was keeping his distance as well. He understood greatly why, but it didn't stop the hurt he felt towards them both.

"Hey Naruto! Wait up! I am one of the people with a map here!" Ino shouted out racing after the other blonde with anger in her eyes. Hinata gave an 'eep' when she noticed that her blonde friend had left her with Shikamaru. She turned her eyes to look at him. He was slouching while they walked, hands in his pockets and a bored looking expression on his face.

Shikamaru had of vide of sadness to his aura though as Hinata could see and feel. She felt a bit of sadness herself for fearing someone who really couldn't help themselves. It wasn't like he did this on purpose and she shouldn't hold a grudge of fear towards him for it. Hinata would be considered a hypocrite if she did since she held no grudge towards her cousin, Neji during the Chunin exams. So Hinata brought her hands in front of her glancing a head of her to see Ino yelling at Naruto and said boy giving snappy comments back which only fueled the Yamanaka girl.

Her silver eyes then turned to Shikamaru who looked just as he did a minute ago. Her index fingers poked at each other at her sudden nervousness. Though she really rather not say anything at all, the Nara boy was still her friend regardless that he scared her just a little too much and so she sucked up her nervousness and turned her head towards him.

"S-Shikamaru…" Said boy cocked his head to the side looking down at the Hyuuga heir. He could tell from her shaken voice and posture that she was nervous about something. It didn't take much of his genius mind to know it was of him.

"Yeah Hinata." His bored voice drifted to her ears causing her to blush a little more. His voice was deep and almost husky sounding as though he didn't use it very often which wasn't hard to believe since she had known him to spend most of his days alone either on missions or watching the clouds overhead.

"Oh…w-well…" Hinata gulped before steeling herself, "I…just w-wanted to say…I am sorry…" A feeling of joy erupted in her chest at finally saying it and not stuttering as much as she thought she would. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" He questioned actually not knowing what she was sorry for. For all he knew of the girl the only thing she can be sorry for is stuttering a lot but he doubted that was the reason, it was a stupid reason and Hinata was not a stupid girl.

"F-for…" A sigh escaped her lips as she forced herself to explain to the taller boy exactly why she was sorry. "Not…being there for you…w-when you needed a…f-fri-end…" Hinata then gave a soft smile hoping her lips wouldn't quiver in her nervousness.

To say Shikamaru was shocked was rather a big understatement.

He actually didn't know what to say. Of course he knew his friends felt a bit guilty for not being there for him during his rage induced days, but no one had actually voiced it to him. Hinata was the first person who told him she was sorry for not being there as Ino and Chouji were there for him. Shikamaru did think of her as a friend, but aside from the occasional mission together or in a team together he never truly spoke to the Hyuuga girl. She was always so shy and timid that and they both weren't very much conversationalist like say Naruto and Ino.

But this turn of events seemed to help Shikamaru. It was sort of like a little bit of weigh lifted off his shoulders upon hearing this and for a brief second that made Hinata blush even more and her heart skip a beat was when he gave a soft smile in return, but as quick as it came it was gone.

"Thanks…that means a lot…" With that said they both became quiet and it seemed the silence between them wasn't tense anymore, just calm…

Ino raced after Naruto leaving Hinata and Shikamaru behind. She was so done with his arrogant attitude towards her best friend and this mission was important. They needed to get it done with quickly and the only way that will happen is if she helped resolve all this tension that was between Naruto and Shikamaru. She would deal with Hinata later on…

"Naruto hold up for a God damn second!" Naruto snorted but slowed his pace for his fellow blonde to catch up with him. He was trying to keep his distance with the Nara boy as a well to keep tension from arising. Of course he was about to find out that Ino was going to place herself right in the middle of the little conflict.

"What is it Ino?" Naruto mumbled out glancing at her as she got up next to him.

"What is your problem?" She called out angrily, her eyes containing flames of their own. He rolled his eyes a frown still on his lips since leaving the village.

"I don't know what your talking about." Was the statement he gave Ino. She was not having any of his false cluelessness at the moment.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! How is it that you can be so pissed off about something Shikamaru couldn't control when you throw your arms wide open for a traitor like Sasuke when he came back!" Naruto felt his own temper starting to peak at her shrill voice. He didn't need to explain himself, but if he must he was going to be an ass the whole time while doing so.

"Because Sasuke didn't have much a choice and he is my best friend. Shikamaru could very well control himself and yet he attacked me!" Ino gasped lightly before rage entered her chest causing her heart to beat faster and blood to flow quickly through her veins.

"You are such a hypocrite ya know that! Of all the things 'your best friend' did you don't blame him once, but one thing Shikamaru did you act as though it was a life or death situation and need I remind you that it never was! When for a fact I know that you've had at least five life or death situations with that Uchiha! So I'll say it again! What the hell is your fucking problem!?"

Naruto was a bit taken back from the aggression Ino presented.

He wasn't prepared for her to call him a hypocrite or even have such proof that he was being one. It made him stop for a second to actually think about what she said. It was true that Sasuke in the past had tried killing him almost up to five times, not quite though. Yet still it was a proven point, and when Naruto really needed advice he would bother Shikamaru who always aside from his laziness helped him in his times of confusion and need. It just hurt him how a friendly conversation that bordered a bit of teasing caused the usually bored and relaxed teen to attack him so viciously.

Naruto wasn't prepared for that.

He expected that out of Sasuke because they've always had a rivalry between each other. He never had that with Shikamaru so the fight that took place after the teen took aggressive action stunned the blonde teen to where he actually received a scar that not even the fox could heal completely. It was that deep. Though Naruto had many to speak of anyway, it was the fact that they were from enemies; not from a friend.

His eyes glanced back to Shikamaru who was looking briefly at Hinata who seemed to be speaking. Ino followed his gaze and felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips at seeing the sight. It seemed Hinata was intent on doing some damage control of her own as well. Naruto turned away though and looked back to his blonde counterpart. It would be Ino who would point something so obvious that he didn't even notice it. This wasn't much a surprise either way.

Naruto sighed deeply catching the blonde girl's attention.

"You're right…I am a hypocrite. Here I am trying to ignore Shikamaru who...I guess couldn't control himself when Sasuke…could control himself and…I still didn't hold it against him…" Ino let a smile glow on her face.

"I would love to have you beat yourself up about this but right now we do have a rather important mission here and I think you should be really saying that to a certain someone and not me…" Naruto lifted his eyes to meet hers and she had to withhold the gasp that wanted to escape her. When had his eyes seemed so bright to her suddenly?

"Yeah, you're right…" He then turned away and started over to Shikamaru.

"Of course I am." Ino mumbled out confidently her smile ever growing…

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when he noticed Naruto heading their way. Most lightly going to ignore him and talk with Hinata about something. The logic in his head told him but the way he was intent on walking towards them was starting to tell the lazy teen opposite. Maybe Ino said something to piss him off and he was going to yell at him about controlling his teammate or something.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto called out heading right towards him. He did notice briefly the look of confusion and concentration upon his face as he was walking their way. Shikamaru even now looked a bit taken back by his abrupt greeting. Hinata glanced between Naruto and Shikamaru wondering herself what was about to transpire between the two boys.

"Yeah?" He managed to spit out coming to a stop. He noticed Hinata stopping with him as well she was looking at them both a worried expression marring her eyes and face. Shikamaru wasn't too worried though, at first he was but the greeting Naruto gave him said different. He was sure it was nothing that would make working in this team even worse than it was already. He was hoping anyway…

"Look do you think we can…talk for a second?" Naruto looked over to Hinata who blushed a little before nodding her head. She then walked on heading towards Ino who was watching from a far with a grin shining bright on her lips.

"You wanted to…talk?" Shikamaru started turning his brown eyes back to Naruto who nodded a little looking down for a second before lifting his eyes for both to meet.

"Yeah, I…well ya see…er…what I mean is…Oh jeez, I wanted to say sorry for being a jerk okay!" Naruto started out and shouted in the end. "It was stupid of me to hold a grudge against you like that…so…sorry man, I just wasn't thinking…I guess…" He then rubbed the back of his neck a little smile weaseling its way to his face. Shikamaru eyed him before nodding his head.

"Yeah, that's not hard to believe…" He said teasing the other teen.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled out shaking his fist but smiling in the end when Shikamaru smirked.

"Looks like everything's going to be just fine on this mission now, huh Hinata?" Ino questioned crossing her arms as Naruto started yelling playfully and Shikamaru looking like he rather be buried alive than talk with him. It was all for fun though as both girls could see. Hinata braced her hands behind her back smiling lightly at Ino.

"I…think so…" ….

"Those Ninja are so pathetic standing around yelling and being like children, something to expect from Konoha no less." A man with dark brown hair and black eyes snared looking down from the tree he and his comrades were perched in. A woman on his left snickered behind her dainty hand her red hair spiking out from under the bandana placed on her head. The village symbol on her forehead protector was that of Cloud.

"This will be too easy then. Should we get this little group out of the way now or have fun first?" She questioned placing a finger to her lip in thought; her hazel eyes glinting in delight. Another man standing further back and more intimidating than the first stood with his arms crossed glaring down at the four Konoha Shinobi. His hair a blazing black and tied in the back with glowing green eyes. He also had a scar coming from the bridge of his right eyebrow and slanting across to the near end of his chin on the left. It didn't take away the fact that he was rather good looking only to make him scarier.

"No…" He breathed out darkly making his two comrades tense with fear. "They know the land here better than we, when they get to plant that is when we'll make our attack. Cloud needs this plant far more than Leaf does. We trail them till then…Understood." It wasn't a question and so both Cloud Nins nodded as they looked once more back to the four…

"Come on you two!" Ino yelled out towards the two teen boys. "We do have a mission to get done with, so let's get going!!" Naruto nodded laughing lightly before heading towards the girls with Shikamaru not too far behind him.

"Yeah, yeah were coming…" Grumbled Shikamaru walking casually behind his blonde friend. It seemed this mission was going to be really good for him. Already he had both Hinata and Naruto forgiving him and he could slowly feel the weight of his guilt lifting off his shoulders. Though he wasn't showing it he really was happy about this new development. It seemed it would be only a matter of time before everyone would forgive him and soon enough he wouldn't have to even try to extinguish his anger because it wouldn't be there anymore.

"Okay," Ino started out as everyone gathered around her, "we have about five days to get to that plant. So I thought we should plan this out and also figure out what we'll do if we cross other ninjas going after the same plant." She stated looking between the three as they all kneeled down to the map that Ino had been given.

"Lady Tsunade said we should hurry for the plant may close sooner than expected." Hinata added lightly. Naruto nodded bracing a hand to his chin in thought. Shikamaru plopped down to his butt unlike the others and crossed his legs.

"If we come across other ninjas we should be polite about it to avoid hostility, but…" Shikamaru explained looking around them. "We do know these forests better than outside ninjas do; we have to stick together though it'll be more troublesome if we get separated." Naruto frowned deeply.

"But Granny Tsunade said we had to split up to find the plant faster when we got closer to the waterfall…" Shikamaru frowned as well. He wasn't sure if she met that as an order or if she was trying to get the team to be less tense around him.

"Well look at the plant guys, it doesn't exactly look any different than most. If anything else we'll have to split up just to be able to point out the damn thing from another plant." Hinata agreed with Ino looking down at the picture they had of the plant. It looked just like any normal plant life you would find in a dense forest or clear field. It wouldn't be easy to spot from others that was for sure.

"You have a point Ino, but what about other ninjas they can become enemies rather quickly if their going after the same plant and we don't even know how much of it is there." Shikamaru sighed growing a tab bit annoyed with the situation. He didn't want them to split at all. It would be too risky and they had no idea what types of enemy ninjas could be out there waiting for them to try and take the plant.

"You are right Shikamaru, but…we really don't have a choice…" Hinata offered blushing when his dark eyes looked up to meet hers. She averted her eyes quickly tapping her index fingers together in her nervous habit.

"I agree with you Hinata, were all really strong so nothing can stop us!" Naruto yelled out throwing a fist out. A smile came across all their faces at his encouragement.

"That still leaves who splits with who though?" Ino pointed out looking at her friends. Naruto dropped his fist and thought about it. Shikamaru decided he should let them know what he thought.

"I say Ino goes with Naruto while Hinata comes with me." Everyone raised an eyebrow. He sighed dropping his head for a second before responding, "Because both Ino's and my jutsus aren't exactly made for full frontal attacks like Naruto's and Hinata's. This way we both get someone who can go head first and someone stay back. Also it equals out between one male and one female." After explaining everyone nodded agreeing with the genius they had in their group.

"Sounds like a good plan, now let's try to get some distance before it gets too dark out." Ino commented lifting her head to see the sky slowly but surely getting darker and darker.

It seemed this mission wasn't as troublesome as Shikamaru had thought. He rekindled his friendship with Naruto and was slowly forming one with Hinata even though she was still pretty shy and nervous around him. That would all change when they split up and she got use to him he was sure.

If only they knew what exactly was in store for them, if only they knew…

**Well there ya go chapter two out and about. Teehee…I liked writing this one because I couldn't keep Naruto pissed with Shikamaru especially since their mission is only going to get harder as it goes on with enemy ninja from Cloud trailing after them. But trust me their not the only ones they'll need to worry about…hehehe…**

**So I gave a bit of Hinata/Shika and Ino/Naruto moment in this chapter to start things off. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and tell me how I'm doing because I really don't want to make anyone OOC or anything. I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	3. Expect the unexpected

**I don't own Naruto or profit from writing about it…**

**So here's the next chapter a lot longer than the others that's for sure! Please enjoy though and review when you finish to let me know how well I am doing with it.**

**Just one moment**

**Chapter 3**** – Expect the Unexpected**

The team moved quickly through the trees trying to make recorded time.

"If we keep going like this by the time we set up camp we'll already be half way there." Shikamaru called out heading the group during their trek through the trees. Ino was a bit off to his right with Hinata a bit off to his left and Naruto bringing up the rear. After getting done with all the apologies and forgiveness and all, then finishing their plans they agreed that it would be best if they started through the trees to gain distance in their short period of time before the sun is to set.

It was about seven thirty and the sun was slowly starting to set in the horizon. Shikamaru sighed deeply hating that they were going to have to stop pretty soon.

"Hey everyone try to find a clearing where we can set up camp for the night." Ino said after a minute of assessing the setting sun. Her blonde hair simmered in the glowing light. Hinata looked behind as well her eyes searching out the sun set before looking at Naruto who had his eyes scanning down below for a clearing.

There was a time before she would have blushed and be completely nervous the whole mission with him around. That was awhile ago though. It had been pretty recent that she had exposed to the fox boy her feelings to him. Sadly though Naruto didn't feel the same back, breaking the poor shy girls' heart. Before she could race off though he explained to her exactly what he felt and that she shouldn't wait for him forever. They weren't getting any younger and life for ninja was short enough as it was so…

A soft smile came to Hinata's lips before turning back around.

She understood completely even though still heart broken about it. She knew he was too into Sakura to really notice other girls around though he had told her he had found her very attractive and beautiful, just Naruto didn't feel he should ruin their special relationship they had with each other. After much coxing Hinata had finally agreed that pushing their great friendship into something deeper without both feeling mutual feelings would just destroy it. So she stopped blushing so much around Naruto, barely even stuttered all that much anymore anyway.

Hinata felt very proud of herself for how she handled the situation and it truly did help her grow in confidence. After that she went on about two dates with another Shinobi before letting him know she wasn't interested. Nothing bad happened and Hinata found she enjoyed just getting to know people and going on dates were just more or less hanging out with different people really. Except they were all always boys.

"Hey that looks like a good place to camp!" Naruto commented loudly pointing towards his left to a small clearing that was pretty hidden within the trees and bushes. They all stopped and quickly took to that way before dropping to the ground. All four surveyed the area for a minute before mutual nods confirmed they were going to camp out for the night.

"Good eyes Naruto!" Ino complimented smiling his way. Naruto laughed lightly a brief blush on his cheeks and rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks Ino!" He replied back smiling the whole while. Shikamaru sighed before dropping his pack from his body.

"So did anyone bring a tent or are we camping out under the stars tonight?" He asked pulling out a flash light as the sun slowly, yet quickly moved down below the horizon darkening the forest around them.

"I have a tent for three…one does have to stay up and watch…right?" Hinata said pulling out what looked like a small tent before unfolding it. Though it had yet to be completely up just having it set on the ground showed how big it was. From the looks of it the tent could actually fit probably five people instead of three.

Shikamaru nodded walking over to help set it up. He rather do something lest Ino start yelling at him to stop being lazy.

"Great you guys do that and Naruto and I will find some fire wood near by." Ino said quickly grabbing the back of said boy's jacket dragging him further into the forest with her.

"Yeah, whatever…" Shikamaru commented back taking a pole from Hinata and putting it into the loop at the corner bottom of the tent. Hinata did the same with the same pole getting half of it rising. She looked over to the lazy teen who strangely enough winked at her causing the girl to blush deeply. Shaking his head he turned to the next pole that she started sliding through the top and towards him.

He didn't mean anything by the wink really, it just amused him how she could blush so much and not pass out by it.

"Ack!" Shikamaru called out grabbing his eye and pulling away from the pole and tent. He was too busy thinking he hadn't noticed the pole shooting straight to his face before it was too late poking his eye in the process. Hinata jumped at the noise and quickly went around the tent to kneel by Shikamaru.

"Are…you okay?" He shook his head covering his eye. She noticed and grabbed for his elbow tugging lightly. "Here, let me see." Hinata commanded softly still tugging. After a second Shikamaru let his hand drop and let the girl look at his eye.

She could see that the pole definitely poked hard; then again she was pushing it towards him pretty hard. The eye was lightly red with a bit of tears coming from it for being exposed to the cool air. Shikamaru winced when she placed her hand near his eye.

"Sorry…" Hinata spoke softly a sad frown on her lips for what she had done.

"Don't worry about it; it'll just be a drag if we come against other Shinobi." Though logical to say it did nothing to help the guilt the shy teen was feeling. Concentrating on her chakra towards her hand a light green energy eliminated from the hand as she brought it closer to his swollen eye.

It was only for five seconds before the slight sting in his eye to go away and soon the swelling went down to nothing. Hinata brought her hand away from his face and Shikamaru blinked two times to feel as though the little incident had never happened to begin with, all just a memory now. He turned his head up to see Hinata lightly smiling at her work, a sense of pride coming out of her and shining brightly in her eyes.

"Thanks…" He managed to say giving her a small smile as well before going back to his lazy face. A bigger smile graced her lips before she stood up.

"No, it was the lest I could do for pushing the pole into your eye." Shikamaru not wanting to really argue over it (though he knew she wouldn't try much either) stood up stretching before grabbing his end of the pole and placing it into the loop. Hinata did the same to her end and the tent was up.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted holding some wood as Ino came from behind him. She had some rocks within her hands and arms she dropped them to the ground and started to form a circle with them to keep the fire contained. After doing so Naruto dropped his wood into it.

"Shika you have a match or lighter on you?" Ino questioned turning to him and holding her hand out expectantly. He rolled his eyes before producing a lighter and flinging it her way. She caught it with ease before turning back to their fire pit.

"I thought you quit smoking?" Naruto asked scratching his head and giving Shikamaru suspicious glances. He only sighed pocketing his hands.

"I did, doesn't mean I shouldn't carry one around just in case…" The lazy teen commented getting a nod from the blonde teen who seemed to agree to it. Though he did stop smoking thanks to his team and Kurenai nagging him about it every once in a while he would sneak a smoke just to calm his nerves. It wasn't like he was addicted to it and he never did suffer from withdrawal.

"Thanks." Ino said cheerily tossing the lighter back to its owner as the fire started to smoke and blaze up brightening the small camp area. The sun was just about gone for the day and it was getting cold fast. Standing up Ino stretched quickly.

"So I know everyone has brought some health bars and stuff…" She drifted for a second to where Naruto commented, "I brought some instant ramen for everyone." A sweat drop went through the ground upon hearing this. "Thanks Naruto, but what I was gonna say is that who will take the first watch after we eat and everyone goes to sleep."

At this everyone stopped for a minute to mull over it.

"I don't mind taking the first watch." Naruto piped up looking at the other three. "I'm not really tired at all so I'll be alert." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sure why not, if we had to wake you for the watch you would just fall asleep after a minute or so anyway…" The fox boy glared over at the lazy teen who smirked in return before commenting, "Not like I wouldn't do the same either…" Hearing this brought a grin to the other boy's face and a laugh.

"Good to know you're not a hypocrite Shika, so it's settled that Naruto will be first for watch, I'll go next so…who wants to be last?" Ino placed her hands on her hips looking between her shy teammate and her lazy teammate. Both of them looked at one another.

"I'll…take the last watch. I can get up easily." Hinata imputed quickly looking away from Shikamaru as she had for most of the afternoon since she had told him she was sorry for not being there for the lazy teen. He only nodded agreeing with the arrangement. He didn't care who watched first as long as it wasn't him.

"Great!" Ino smiled before heading into the tent with her pack and setting up her sleeping bag. Hinata and Shikamaru followed suit pulling out their own sleeping bags and placing them beside each other making Hinata in the middle. Naruto came in after a minute with his sleeping bag and placing it aside Ino placing both girls in the middle.

"So does anyone want some ramen?" Naruto asked. Ino gave a disgusted look.

"Eww, why the hell would I want that stuff!" At this Naruto gasped as though he was wounded.

"How could you say that Ino! Ramen is like Gods gift to me!!" Ino laughed at the craziness of his comment.

"Ramen is gross and salty and causes people to gain pounds quickly." She then walked out of the tent Naruto trailing behind her trying to convince the girl that ramen was a delight that no one should miss out on.

"Kind of reminds me of Lee talking about youth to everyone…" Shikamaru commented watching the two blondes leave. Hinata giggled behind her hand at the silliness of the conversation the two were still having outside.

"It kind of does. Do you like ramen?" Hinata suddenly asked turning to look at the lazy teen that was making himself comfortable in his sleeping bag. He wrinkled his nose for a second before shrugging.

"I don't have much of an opinion, its good I guess but I wouldn't inhale it like Naruto does that would make me sick…" He shuddered for a moment as a memory of Naruto eating bowl after bowl of ramen in one sitting. Another giggle surround the inside of the tent. "And you?" Shikamaru inquired setting his head on his pillow.

Hinata sat on her knees having been spreading out her sleeping bag some more before stopping in thought. She placed her hands in her lap.

"I…don't really like it all that much. I just use to eat it to try and get Naruto to notice me…but now that I don't like him more than a friend…I really don't like ramen…" Shikamaru looked surprised for a minute before correcting his features into his normal bored look.

"Really? Why don't you like him anymore?" Hinata stopped completely going stiff upon hearing this. At first she was confused before realization dawned on her. Around the time she confessed Shikamaru was still in the hospital trying to control his anger and everyone really had dropped all contact with him, her included so it shouldn't be all that surprising that he didn't know. Then again with someone like Ino as a teammate around she would have thought she had said something to him.

"I would have thought Ino would've said something?" She questioned back turning to look at him. Shikamaru placed his arms behind his head laying on his back now and looking at the ceiling of the tent. A sigh drifted from the small opening in his mouth.

"When I was in the hospital Ino tried to not talk much about everyone else…it pained me to know no one visited me aside from my teammates and senseis. Surprising huh? Usually you can't keep her big mouth shut." A snort erupted from his nose telling Hinata that he held in a laugh. She only shook her head sighing softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit its…just…" Shikamaru shook his head slowly.

"Don't be…I knew you were scared of me…still sort of am…I would be too…" Hearing his last comment made her lift her eyes to meet his. The lazy teen's eyes were so dark and slightly mysterious looking as well. She couldn't read anything within the depth of them; he was just as good at concealing his emotions as Neji was if not better. If only he tried hiding his boredom and annoyance once in a while.

"I'm so-Please stop that." Hinata gasped lightly at being cut off so abruptly. Shikamaru had his eyes closed but was frowning. He continued on from where he cut her off. "Don't be sorry, I already know you are…just say okay…" She looked down at her hands.

"Okay…" With that said she stood up and turned to leave the tent leaving the lazy teen to himself.

"Please just try some; it won't kill ya I swore!" Ino snorted crossing her arms and turning away from the offered food.

"Says you, you practically thrive off the stuff! Not me!" Naruto ate the offered food squinting his eyes at his blonde counter part mumbling that he'll get her to eat it soon enough just she wait.

"Have a nice talk with Shika?" Ino asked turning to Hinata who walked around the fire to sit across from Ino and Naruto. She jumped at the quick change in conversation and the inclusion of her.

"Oh…um…fine, we didn't really talk…" She poked her finger into the dirt trying to draw her mind from the conversation she had in the tent. It really did bother her how uncaring he was towards his own treatment. Hinata knew it was alright to understand, but he had a right to be angry as well. Even though he was trying to control his anger, holding it back wasn't any better than acting out on it.

"Ya want some?" She jumped seeing some ramen offered to her instead of Ino. She shook her head politely rejecting the food. Naruto huffed in a pout. "Fine I'll eat it all and love every last bit!"

A small smile came to her face at hearing this and a laugh from Ino. Hinata's eyes looked up to the sky and seeing some stars glowing in the night. A feeling of dread entered her chest to where she brought a hand to rest on her heart.

_Something bad is going to happen…and soon……_

Naruto sat alone poking at the fire half mindedly as he waited out his watch. His senses were so good he would be alerted if someone came within 10 meters of the area. Sometimes being infused with the fox brought some good perks....but some bad…okay mostly bad….

He propped his head up with his left hand on his bended leg still poking away at the fire and watching the ashes shoot up into the sky in small bursts of light. This was rather boring, but he did sleep like a log most of the time so being first watch was a blessing since he could sleep till the next morning after his shift that is. It was slow times like these that his mind would drift over his life thus far.

Aside from his little outing with Shikamaru that he was glad was over with. Though they weren't the best of friends before hand Naruto never realized just how much he would miss the lazy teen till he wasn't within his life anymore. He missed his gruff, bored answers and lazy ways, but also his great intellect that he used to get advice from at times. Nothing too personal though, just about his training and Shikamaru's thoughts about the fox demon too. Just when the blonde teen was feeling insecure about himself or really needed a different point-of-view from someone he trusted and Shikamaru was someone he trusted deeply aside from his sensei, Granny Tsunade, and Sakura.

Thinking about Sakura brought up his hurt feelings.

Naruto pretty much knew from the get go that Sakura just didn't hold that type of feelings for him. Even after working with each other for so long she did think he was cute, but it was more of a brotherly fashion. She thought of him as a protector rather than a lover. Sakura just wasn't into him like he always wished and dreamed of. It really did break his heart to turn Hinata down like he did, but he wasn't the type to lead a girl on especially someone as sweet and kind as Hinata Hyuuga. He loved his friendship with the girl too much to destroy it by dating her, he actually felt like a brother to her really.

So now Naruto had no one he was truly interested in. No girl had caught much of his eye lately and he was pretty much busy with his training and trying keep from using the fox's chakra has really sucked up most of his social time anyway. Even though he had told Hinata to not wait for him and find someone else since life for them was short enough as it is he was being once more a hypocrite since he had yet to actually look for someone else. Still most everyone thought he was still into Sakura, Naruto felt it was probably better that way.

Sighing dejectedly at his random thoughts Naruto glanced around the clearing tuning up his senses to see if he could catch another living person around aside from his teammates.

All he could really pick up was some crickets chirping in the grass and Shikamaru snoring in his sleep. The wind wasn't even blowing and this was sending a chill down the fox boy's back. It was pretty eerie when the wind didn't blow in the night….

"So they leave the dumb one of the group as watch? Wow what a bunch of idiots…" Commented the man with dark brown hair and black eyes that were narrowed and looking down upon Naruto.

"Boron be quiet, he's the fox container remember. He could very well hear you." The woman on his near right grumbled out her red hair standing out in the soft moonlight that was gleaming down at them in the trees only a few feet away. He glared at her though she seemed unfazed by it.

"Yeah, whatever Sonona I could take the brat with one hand behind my back!" He announced smirking ideally at the thought of turning the fox container into paste. Sonona scuffed crossing her arms and shooting her head to the side as her short hair moved with her under her forehead protector bandana.

"Men, so arrogant and egotistic." She commented making sure Boron heard every word. He only shrugged laughing in his throat as more thoughts of beating the group of four into nothing but dust in the wind.

"Keep your eyes peeled you two. I sense other ninjas moving about." Their leader spoke from the dark shadow of the tree branch he was leaning on. All they could see was his glowing green eyes that narrowed as he picked up more ninjas in the area. "This will serve to be interesting…"…

Naruto almost jumped when he heard the zipper to the tent slowly go up indicating someone was coming out. He looked over to see Ino poking her head out and looking around with a bit of a lazy eye. She softly yawned behind the back of her hand and pushed her long bang out of her covered eye to look over at Naruto clearly.

"Hey, it's time to switch off. Nothing happen?" Ino said getting out of the tent and leaving the flip open for Naruto. He shook his head while standing up and hearing the cracks in his bones.

"Not a peep so far." He stretched his arms before a flicker in the corner of his eye made him act fast.

Ino still caught between being asleep and awake didn't notice it and jumped when she felt Naruto's hand grabbed her arm pulling her into his chest and yanking them backwards evading a few kunai that dug into the ground where both she and he had been only moments before. Now wide awake she blushed a little at the close contact with Naruto before pushing away from him and looking around them.

Shikamaru shot up and got to his feet quickly. The sounds of kunai whizzing through the air and landing into the ground woke him. He maybe lazy, but that didn't mean his body wasn't alert. He turned to Hinata and shook her shoulder. She too was quick to get up becoming alert and awake as well. They both got out of the tent quickly glancing at the kunai in the ground before looking over to Ino and Naruto.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked keeping alert.

"We were attacked with a bunch of kunai, nothings happened after though." Naruto said looking through the dense forest and not being able to see anything. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. He should have known placing themselves into a dense clearing would only work against them if they were attacked at night, he was just hoping they wouldn't though.

"Keep alert, Hinata take a look around." Shikamaru commanded. She nodded and brought a hand up to her chin, two fingers pointing up.

"Byakugan!" The veins popped out around her eyes. She looked around and noticed they were surrounded by three Shinobi. Taking a closer look at their headbands she found what village they were from.

"Were surrounded one at Naruto's back, another to my right, and one in front of you Shikamaru. Their ninja from the Rain village." All nodding Shikamaru tried to keep from smirking. This battle might be over before it really even started. Upon hearing their whereabouts being said the ninja went to move in different positions to try and confuse the four. Ino pulled out some kunai and flung them to her right Hinata seen them effectively stop one ninja from heading over that way only for them to shoot out back the way they came.

Taking a breath he concentrated before smirking completely.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out making about five more clones of him and sending them out into the trees and try to bring out the ninja. Hinata watched as his plan succeeded in chasing out the Rain Nin into their campsite. Just as they touched ground a shadow moved of its own accord connecting easily with all three of their shadows stopping all movement.

"That was a bit too easy." Shikamaru commented standing straight up while the other three followed his own body.

"What are you three doing in these woods and why did you attack us!?" Ino yelled out shaking a fist at them to show her anger at the rude awakening. All three were covered in black the only thing that was shown were their eyes. Naruto thought briefly if all ninja from the rain liked to cover themselves up almost completely as his mind traveled back to his encounter during the Chunin exams in the forest of death.

"Like we would tell you anything!" Called out the middle one glaring heatedly at the four. It was pretty apparent they were hoping for the element of surprise and though they had it for a moment in the beginning they obviously weren't expecting Hinata's eyes or Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

"You are really in no position to be stubborn, we are ninja and since you attacked first we can very well dispose of you." Naruto and Hinata's eyes widen and looked at Shikamaru as he went on. "Now tell us what your mission is and why you attacked us?"

The three Rain ninja seemed to be sweating in their places and finally after a minute of silence the middle one spoke up.

"Fine! Were here just like you are for that plant thing. We thought if we could get rid of the competition our village would get it first." It was as he had thought from the beginning. Tsunade was right, there were other ninja's from other villages going for the same plant. For all they knew this group could only be the first of what could attack them as they slept or encounter upon their arrival to the clearing with the waterfall.

"Do you know…where the plant is?" Hinata asked keeping her Byakugan activated just incase they broke out or another group came through here. Not being able to shake their heads all three said, 'no'.

"We saw you with a map as we were passing through so we trailed you and waited for the right moment to attack. We only wanted to steal your map not kill you!" Hinata watched them carefully. She then turned to her teammates.

"Their sincere about it, I can see it." Knowing her eyes couldn't be wrong they all nodded and turned to the three.

"Still we can't just let them go!" Naruto whined out crossing his arms and glaring at them. Ino nodded in agreement.

"If we let them go they just might attack us again and they probably aren't the only ninja around here looking for the plant as well." Shikamaru sighed deeply hating the situation even more. Looking at the three Rain ninja he noticed they had to be at least Genin, they barely put up a fight and were more intent on staying hidden within the shadows a wrong move with him around.

"Fine then, we'll knock them out and tire them up by the time they wake we'll already be far gone." Shikamaru called out looking over to Naruto who grinned happily.

"Leave it all to me!" With that said he created more clones and had them move on towards the three Nin. Just as they were to strike Shikamaru released his jutsu. Hinata dropped her shoulders and let her bloodline limit go as well.

"Come on we need to pack and go." Shikamaru grumbled out walking back into the tent with Hinata and Ino as they all started to pack their sleeping bags and things. Naruto was left to tire up his now knocked out attackers…

Ino glared at the board day light shining in front of them as they raced through the trees. After the incident last night they all agreed it would be better to keep going till they hit the clearing and get the damn plant before anything else might happen. Naruto was not a happy camper to say the least, he was the only one who hadn't gotten a wink of sleep being the first for watch, and it seemed his blessing had turned into a nightmare.

Hinata rubbed her eyes to try and keep her body and mind alert for any other ninja that could show up any second. Shikamaru was leading them and he too was tired just like the rest of them. He would have loved to go back to sleep but with the danger of more ninjas lurking in the shadows of the night just waiting for their chance at them they had to keep going through out the night and hope after they get the plant they can make record timing back to Konoha and get sleep in their respectful beds instead of sleeping bags.

"Hey you see that." Shikamaru said pointing ahead. Naruto smiled as he too started to rub his eyes.

"Do you smell that!?" He replied back grinning ear to ear. He could smell clear, rushing water dead straight ahead. Ino too was smiling happily as they all could hear the rushing water now. It was only another minute before all four landed on the ground in the clearing. Right in front of them was the rushing water of the waterfall dancing in the shimmering sunlight as the new day began.

"We made it!" Ino squealed out jumping up in joy at their success. Now it was only the matter of collecting as much of the plant as possible and heading back to the village just as quickly and their mission would be a success completely.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto added smiling at the event. Hinata gave a soft smile as well. Shikamaru let his shoulders slack as he took in the big field in their plain sight.

"I don't think anyone is going anywhere…." A voice said behind them making all four jump and spin on their heels. Their eyes were met with a group of three ninja.

All from Cloud…

**Yay another chapter done with and posted for the viewing!! Hehehehe…I hope you all liked this chapter, a bit longer than the last two. It was once more fun to write especially the conversation between all of them.**

**How am I doing with Hinata and Shikamaru and their developing friendship soon to be more relationship? What about Naruto and Ino?**

**I wanted Hinata to be over Naruto just so there wasn't that conflict for her to try and over come. Same with Naruto and his love for Sakura. Since I want to add a bit of Naruto with Ino in the story (to see how good I am fixing to the two together, I will be writing a story for them soon enough) I wanted both Ino and Shikamaru to at least have a chance with the other two!**

**So let's see I know the fight between our four and the Rain Nin wasn't much, but that was explained they were Genin and were going for a map. Plus it was in the dark and they do have Hinata and Shikamaru, plus Naruto and Ino…It's a kick ass team!!**

**Trust me though the next chapter will be more fight oriented and I'm sure you all will enjoy it greatly!! Plus now you all know at least two of the Cloud ninja's names and in the next you'll learn their leaders name as well!! I'll update once more soon, review please!! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~ **


	4. Time to Rumble!

**I don't own Naruto or profit from writing about Naruto…it's a really fun and encouraging hobby…**

**Well here's the next chapter, sorry for it being short and all…But the next chapter will be all about Shikamaru and Hinata with probably Naruto and Ino at the end…enjoy…**

**Just one moment**

**Chapter 4**** – Time to Rumble!**

Shikamaru tried to withhold his sigh of annoyance. There was yet another group of ninja who would most lightly want to fight them over the plant once more. He glanced over to the rest of his group. Naruto seemed very surprised by the sudden appearance of the three but his expression quickly changed that to a frown. Hinata was glancing down at her feet and back at the three seemingly afraid of the outcome that was sure to be bad. Ino only glared, crossing her arms acting as though she wasn't intimidated by them.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Came the loud thunder of Naruto's voice as he prepared for an upcoming battle. The man in the front of the other two only raised an eyebrow as if he were humoring the blonde teen.

Everyone took in their appearances. The front man and most likely the leader of the group stood tall at probably six feet. His hair was long pulled back in a low ponytail and black with green eyes and a scar across his face. He was eyeing the group but not glaring, just watching. The other man on his right had brown hair with blackish eyes. He was a muscular guy, his arms big and packed with muscle underneath his skin. He was giving them a ruthless grin. Finally the woman on his left had red hair flaring out from underneath her bandana with hazel eyes. She had one hand on her hip and the other dangling down by her side. She seemed less interested in the four and was looking around the clearing in a bored fashion.

The intimidating man in front bowed slightly. "My name is Zero and these are my teammates, Boron and Sonona. We are not here to cause a fight we are on a mission much like yourselves." Shikamaru only frowned more keeping his shoulders tense. Like they were going to actually believe this guy.

"What makes you think we trust what you say?" Ino barked out uncrossing her arms and letting them hang by her sides. There was a rough wind that blew by ruffling their hair and clothes. Boron gave Ino a lustful look.

"Don't sweat it so much sweet cheeks, it's not like you could beat us anyway." Ino glared heatedly a flush on her cheeks from her anger. The same thought went through their minds. _'Sweet cheeks?'_ Naruto would have laughed, but he kept his attitude together and he could always tease Ino later about it.

"Boron, keep your mouth shut." Commanded Zero only giving his teammate a glance at his profile that showed he was not happy with the comment. Boron gulped and shut his mouth. Sonona smirked brightly.

"State your business here." Shikamaru called out to them keeping his eyes set on Zero. He turned his head back.

"We are here just to retrieve the Karaparalysis just like you. I'm sure there is enough to go around." Hinata watched his facial features to see if he was lying or not, but she just couldn't tell. And it wasn't because she had not activated her Byakugan either. His face was emotionless; there was just no expression there to evaluate. But as she turned to look at his teammates she saw different.

Sonona looked bored, but there was a glint in her eyes that told Hinata they were there for more than just getting the plant. Boron also looked ready to fight by not only the look on his face, but the stance he was in, he was ready to charge at them any moment. Hinata turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-I know." Hinata blinked as he turned to her. His eyes told her he knew they were lying, trying to catch them off guard. She nodded to him and they both turned back to the group. Ino glanced at Naruto who also looked ready to charge them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust any of you and you know why, so why don't we cut the crap and get down to business." Shikamaru gave them a glare of his own waiting to hear what their so called leader had to say to this. Zero just stared at him as if thinking about what he said and how he should go about their ruined plan now.

"Oh…don't worry, you will be sorry." It was after this comment that Boron charged at Hinata and Shikamaru thrusting a punch at the lazy teen's face. Sonona also came charging towards Naruto and Ino making the both of them jump back from her.

Shikamaru side stepped the bigger man before he turned back to Zero to see he wasn't moving at all just standing there and watching as his teammates attack them. He looked over to see Hinata had activated her Byakugan and was charging back to Boron. She slammed a palm to the larger man's chest sending him flying back only for Boron to catch his-self and land perfectly on his feet kneeling to them.

Naruto dodged a punch and brought one back only for Sonona to dodge his. Ino pulled out a few kunai and flung them straight for their enemy to give Naruto some space from her. It worked for they landed in the ground as the red head jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit. Naruto took the moment for his advantage and sent a kick into her stomach making Sonona crash to the ground. She flipped up to her feet sending a menacing glare at the two.

"If you think that hit affected me then you're sadly mistaken!" She barked out smirking over at the Naruto and Ino.

"Naruto if you can keep her in one place then I can use my mind jutsu to capture her." Ino said turning to look at her partner. Naruto looked over at her and nodded.

"Sure!" He then turned to Sonona making a single hand seal and four more Narutos appeared in poofs of smoke. "You know what to do!" All their heads nodded with a grin on each lip before they all including the real Naruto went racing over to the red head.

Hinata easily dodged Boron's attacks and was able to hit most of his chakra points. Shikamaru stood by watching her fight. He noticed that even though she was hitting the larger man's chakra points it didn't seem to faze him at all. As he had witnessed many times before upon working with the Hyuuga girl and even with her cousin, Neji, their opponent usually became weak and wary from being hit so many times. Hinata was noticing this too. She stuck at two different points in Boron's right arm to try and disable it, but he just pulled back and sent a punch her way with that exact arm.

'_Hitting his chakra points isn't working?! It's like his skin is made of rock!'_

Shikamaru came to Hinata's rescue though and used his shadow to detain the larger man's arm from hitting her square in the face giving her time to back away.

"Hitting his points isn't working Shikamaru." Hinata said in slight panic, it wasn't often this could happen. Really the only time she had heard of this was when Neji fought one of the Sound Four members.

"Yeah I noticed." Shikamaru grumbled out trying to keep hold of Boron but failing quickly. It had been a while since he last took a mission that called for him to be quite as physical as of right now. Hinata saw him struggling with his shadows hold and raced over to Boron opting to take a strike at him while she could.

"All you leaf ninja are so damn weak!" Boron shouted out breaking free of Shikamaru's hold and sending a deadly and powerful punch at Hinata. She quickly went to dodge it, but was not able to completely. His fist grazed her shoulder just enough to send her flying back into the ground.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" Shikamaru commented…

Ino was getting nervous as she noticed that Naruto and his clones weren't fairing any better with Sonona. She was so flexible and quick she easily dodged their kicks and punches with ease and delivered her own with deadly accuracy. Plus with her moving so much Ino wasn't able to use her jutsu without missing and that was the last thing they needed at the moment. Her thoughts briefly turned to controlling their leader, Zero but quickly dismissed them. He wasn't fighting them for a reason. Either he was far better than them and felt superior that he shouldn't fight or he was waiting for the right moment to enter the scene.

Ino gulped as Naruto took a good hit in the stomach but instead of going to the ground like intended he gripped her arm and smirked up at Sonona.

"Gotcha!" At this the rest of his clones went at her able to get better hits upon her body. Ino taking this as a good sign got ready to use her jutsu. Going through the signs for it she was just about to aim at Sonona when a poof came out of no where. "What the?" Naruto blinked as he took notice that she wasn't within his grasp anymore, hell she wasn't even in the circle of Narutos anymore.

"Did I catch you by surprise?" Came Sonona's voice as she sent a hard kick into Ino's back sending her crashing into the ground. Naruto glared over to her and raced back to Ino. "Well then how about I introduce you both to one of my favorite jutsus." She commented going through a few signs.

"Naruto…" Ino said opening her eyes wide as she noticed the signs she was creating. Naruto only blinked not knowing what the woman in front of them was going to do.

"Eternal Black Pit!" Sonona called out smirking in the end.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Ino's arm as they were both eloped in complete darkness before the ground beneath them disappeared altogether causing the two to free fall. Ino screamed out as they kept falling with great speed.

"What the hell?!" Naruto tried to grab onto the side of the dark pit only for his hand to get sliced in the process. He pulled it back and winced at the pain. Ino looked at it before placing her hands together.

"It's a genjutsu! We need to get out of it!" Ino responded quickly trying to dispel the jutsu, but to no avail. "Why isn't it working?" Naruto shrugged but looked back down to his hand that was slowly healing.

"I don't think this is a normal genjutsu, don't you usually get out of it by causing pain to your body." Ino nodded. "Yeah well look at my hand!" She looked back to it before it connected in her head. It was only slightly bleeding, but was mostly healed at this point. Dread started to swirl around in her stomach as she realized they weren't going to get out of here so easily…

Shikamaru glared over at Boron as he dodged another punch aimed for him. Hinata was fairing a bit better now since she had stopped trying to hit his chakra points as it was having almost no effect on the guy. Turning towards the two as Hinata started to attack Boron once more Shikamaru started going through his hand seals getting ready to get his shadow to connect to the larger man's and use him against his teammates.

"We can't be having any of this now can we." Blinking in shock Shikamaru just barely jumped out of the way of Sonona's kick that left a little crater in the ground where he had once been. She smirked at him. "I decided to come play over here since you're other friends weren't so much fun." She then stated obviously seeing the surprise on his face that she had attacked him when last she was fighting Naruto and Ino.

Fearing the worse Shikamaru quickly glanced over to his two friends only to find them lying down seemingly unconscious at the moment. He turned back to her glaring heatedly.

"What did you do to them?" Shikamaru asked standing up and watching her carefully. Sonona shrugged lightly, almost playfully before waving her hand in front of her.

"It's just a simple genjutsu, but as Boron had stated many times before you leaf ninja are horrible ninjas." She laughed lightly and was about to charge at Shikamaru when she realized she couldn't move. It was Shikamaru's turn to smirk now.

"You know you had only stopped me after I finished my jutsu not before." Sonona glared at him as she took notice of the long shadow that was his connecting to hers.

Hinata blocked a punch and slammed her palm into his chest making sure to infuse chakra within the blow sending Boron crashing into the ground before stopping only when his back hit a tree. Breathing out softly she turned back to see where Shikamaru was only to spot Ino and Naruto on the ground unconscious.

"Ino! Naruto!" She started to run towards them but stopped and jumped back as the ground beneath her feet crumbled and exploded. Tons of rocks were sent flying at her. Hinata easily dodged and shattered the rocks into pieces before setting her eyes on Boron who she thought was knocked out by her attack.

"Now where do you think you're going princess? You still have me to deal with remember." Smirking sickly at her Boron started to go through a few hand seals. At the end it started to get foggy and smoky as though the clouds from above moved down upon them hiding Boron from her sight if only for a second.

Hinata was quick to reactivate her Byakugan but Boron had moved from his spot.

Shikamaru wasn't so lucky though. Being blinded by the smoke cloud around him he accidentally let go of his shadow releasing Sonona from her trapped position.

'_Damn it! I can see anything…'_

"Hinata!" Shikamaru called out turning from around him as he remembered the Hyuuga girl was somewhere behind him. A hit to his stomach brought him to his knees.

"Oh your little girlfriend can't help you right now!" It was Sonona once more sending another punch to Shikamaru's face knocking him backwards; he braced himself to the ground and rolled out of the way of her kick. He barely saw it coming, but was lucky to have either way. He glared out in the mist.

'_I can't win this fight if I can't see…Hinata is the only one who will be able to see through it, if only I knew where she was though…'_

Shikamaru turned his head slightly hearing movement to his left. Bracing his body once more he jumped out of the way of another kick and captured the balled up fist that went to strike him right after. He yanked on the fist pulling Sonona closer to him so he could hopefully get in a hit of his own. She blocked the punch and slammed her foot on to his.

"Ack!" Shikamaru pulled back wincing as his left foot throbbed painfully. "Hinata!" He called out again hoping to get her heading his way so he could have a better visual rather than being blind.

Hinata turned and started to head Shikamaru's way knowing well that he was having difficulty pinpointing his opponent. She easily dodged Boron leaving him in her wake. She ran over to where she could see her teammate struggling against Sonona who seemed to be enjoying his torment. Giving her a good glare Hinata ran right towards her slamming a well directed palm right into the small of her back sending the red head crashing face first into the ground.

"About time you got here." Shikamaru grumbled just barely seeing Sonona hit the ground before Hinata got right up next to him.

"Sorry, I had problems myself." She turned towards where she had left Boron only to not find him. Blinking in confusion since she was sure he would still be over there, his chakra signature told her so. Hinata turned over to also find Sonona gone as well. "Um…Shikamaru…I don't know where they went…"

Sighing under his breath Shikamaru stepped back from Hinata trying to think of what to do next, but his mind was just jumbled up. It wasn't like it use to be. He just couldn't concentrate his mind enough to figure out a plan or how to counter the attacks. Shikamaru just wasn't himself anymore…

"Hinata we need to-." He never got to finish what he said…

Boron jumped down from out of completely no where surprising both Hinata and Shikamaru. He then punched Hinata right into her stomach causing her body to hit into her teammate sending them both flying a few feet away…and into the river. Shikamaru gasped for breath upon hitting the surface the current was taking them both further away from the shore. He searched for Hinata only for her to come back up for some air as well. The current was strong, stronger than they thought it should be.

"Hinata!" It was the last thing Shikamaru said before they fell over the water fall…

"That was a little too easy if you ask me…" Sonona commented watching as the mist cleared up allowing her to see Boron smirking over at the river. He only shrugged in return.

"Hey it was fun while it lasted, told ya leaf ninja are horrible ninjas. Too weak in the mind and body." They both walked back over to Zero who was still standing in the same spot looking emotionless as before. He briefly nodded his head in acknowledgement of his two teammates.

"So Zero what do we do about those two?" Boron questioned looking over to Naruto and Ino who were both still within the genjutsu Sonona had placed upon them not too long ago. Glancing at them also Zero thought to himself for a moment.

"Tie them up for now, and don't forget to place the chakra tags on them. I don't want them escaping once they come to." Boron nodded walking over to them.

"So where is the plant located?" Sonona asked looking across the fields and around the river.

"That is for you to find out; I have other business to attend to…" At this Zero disappeared in front of her eyes. She frowned and scoped the fields again before sighing. This would take forever by herself…

"Oh Boron!"…

**Hope you guys like the fight scenes and all…sorry if it wasn't all that good, I tried…*sweatdrop* **

**Anywho, I know Naruto is a lot stronger but without Yamato/Tenzo there its harder for Naruto to keep from using the fox's chakra which will make him go crazy and we don't want that now do we…**

**As for Shikamaru I had already explained that he isn't very much himself at the moment, so planning things out and being a few steps ahead like he usually is he's sort of lacking right now, but he will get them back trust me! Also in the next chapter you get to see him loose his temper and see how much rage is within him…**

**I hope this chapter was good I know it's not long, but that's because the next chapter will be and this was mainly fight scenes…**

**Review please and let me know how I did for the fighting and give me tips on Shikamaru's mind he is pretty challenging since the guy has a higher I.Q than I do…I actually don't know mine, but I'm sure it's like a -2 or something, hehehe…**

**Hey like I always say if you can't laugh at yourself then you're no fun! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	5. Temper, temper, temper

**I don't own Naruto….except for having buy some manga of the series, the second volume of the anime (13.00 at walmart, hell yah!), and also buying the Naruto Shippuden DVD (19.95 at walmart…probably should have waited for the price to drop, but then there was only two left so…)…that's about all…**

**Yay! Another chapter done with and getting ready to post. Sorry for the delay, just like usual loosing my damn inspiration and motivation they just keep coming and going and the only time they come back is when I force them too…**

**I'm a lot of times a lazy ass so I really do need to push myself to get anything done…Damn me being a Libra and having to have laziness apart of my being…*shakes fist to the sky* Anywho I turn twenty on the 21 of this month…*sigh* here comes the wrinkles I'm sure…but once it's Dec. 15****th**** it will have been five years that I've been on the site…and still haven't finished a story…**

**I'm pathetic…but anyway enjoy and…enjoy!! ^_~**

**Also visit my youtube page which is on my profile here to see a vid I made for Shikamaru and Hinata with the song 'Hanging on a moment' which is the song that goes along with this story...**

**Link (remember no spaces please) http: // www. youtube. com / watch ?v=6v_l9bTUA04**

**Just one moment**

**Chapter 5****: Temper, temper, temper…**

Shikamaru coughed loudly pushing the piece of large wood out from under him and Hinata before flopping over to his back against the shore of the river. He moved his arm off of Hinatas' back knowing she was safe and wouldn't drift off. He groaned softly and placed his arm over his eyes. Shikamaru was exhausted. The ride down the waterfall wasn't all that great and Hinata had been knocked unconscious so it was more difficult trying to keep both their heads above the water. His mind flashed back to that moment…

"_Hinata!" Shikamaru called out noticing her going back down under again. He also noticed the waterfall they were getting closer to. He swam quickly getting to her side and pulling the Hyuuga girl up above water. She coughed lightly before gripping her arms around his body._

_Then they fell over the edge of the waterfall and down._

_Shikamaru remembered feeling airborne for a few seconds and kept a tight grip on Hinata before they both crashed into the bottom of the waterfall. The landing was very painful especially since he couldn't brace his body in time and Shikamaru made sure he was the one to hit the water instead of Hinata. He supported her body on his allowing his back to slam into the water. The pain he endured from the landing almost knocked him unconscious but he kicked his legs and brought both of them to the surface._

_The current was still wild and it was a fight for Shikamaru as he held Hinata to his body, the fall had knocked her out but then she was already loosing consciousness before they fell over the fall. He struggled good and hard gasping for breath and trying to keep Hinata's head above water. Shikamaru was growing more and more exhausted and coughed harshly when some water entered his mouth._

_It was in the corner of his eye that he saw a drifting piece of branch near by. It was floating against the currents and was staying above water. It would work perfect to keep the two of them adrift._

_Shikamaru pushed his body to keep awake and moved over to the branch. He went under for a second and grabbed the branch pulling first Hinata on it so her arms were hanging over the other side keeping her head out of the water. Shikamaru quickly joined her coughing some more. He kept his right arm around her body still so she would stay clinging to the piece of wood as he was._

_The currents were still rough and his eyes were slowly drifting shut…_

He sighed deeply as the memory washed over him.

Shikamaru thought for sure they would both drown; he only got lucky that branch had broken off a tree near the river. He had fallen asleep though much to his annoyance. After running through the woods for hours before getting to the clearing then fighting against the Cloud ninjas and finally falling off a waterfall while trying to keep not only his head, but also someone else's head above water…he was truly and utterly exhausted so the nap on the branch was needed greatly.

It wasn't the only thing on his mind either…

Shikamaru felt like a complete failure as a ninja. His mind just seemed to not be there completely and so it caused him greatly with both Hinata and him being thrown into the river and leaving Naruto and Ino back all the way up the river with enemy ninja. Shikamaru had promised Tsunade and even more to himself that he would never fail a mission again and already this one was going down the drain.

"Shika-maru…" Hinata coughed out turning her head to her right, her eyes only slightly open and staring at him. He nodded his head to his left and looked at her.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked letting his eyes roam her body to see if there were any injuries that he could see. She seemed fine aside from looking like she was tossed around like a rag doll. But he was sure he looked much the same.

"I'm…fine…are you…okay…" She breathed out slowly her eyes looked tired and Shikamaru contempt it was from not only the whole ordeal they had went through, but also from using her chakra for her Byakugan which she had used for much of the battle.

"Yeah, just tired…" Shikamaru commented back yawning right after as to prove his point. She briefly smiled before pushing her body up to sit on her legs. Hinata looked around the shore they drifted on to and sighed. The trees were more fanned out and further apart, much different from the crowding of forest they had been in above the waterfall.

"How far are we from the waterfall?" Hinata asked turning to look back at Shikamaru. Feeling a bit annoyed that he had to get up he sighed and pulled his arms behind him so Shikamaru could sit up. He also let his eyes roam the area. He then looked down at the shore they landed on and then to the river and up at the sun.

"Well…from the way the trees are spread apart and with the current of the river being slow…we have to be a few miles away…" Shikamaru leaned over his now crossed legs. "Also by the position of the sun it's about mid-day…we had to be drifting in the water for at least five hours since we arrived at the clearing around seven in the morning…" Hinata frowned and glanced at the sun before looking down at her hands, vague tears watered up in her eyes.

"I hope Ino and Naruto are okay…" Shikamaru knew where her mind was going with this. He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder for some sort of comfort.

"Don't worry, if they wanted to kill them that Sonona woman would have while they were unconscious." Hinata sniffled before nodding. He was most likely right about that. "Right now we need to gather our strength and get back to them before something bad does happen, also a little payback to those ninjas are in order." Shikamaru lightly smirked over to Hinata who smiled a little back.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata blushed lightly and looked down at her hands as she asked the question. Shikamaru watched as she played around with her fingers waiting for him to respond back. A loud grumble from his stomach told her everything she needed to know. Hinata smiled up at him.

"Does that answer your question?" Shikamaru said uncrossing his legs and pulling his body off the ground to stand. Hinata followed suit and they both stretched letting their bodies get use to moving around and standing up. Both were feeling aches and pains from the rough waters and the hard landing they had when crashing into the water from the fall. Shikamaru was feeling it more than Hinata, but she didn't go without a few pains herself.

"We should look around and find something to hold us over…" Hinata advised pulling her coat off her body and tying it around her stomach. Shikamaru glanced over her way eyeing the shirt she had underneath. It wasn't a long sleeve shirt, but went right to her elbows and with some netting around the top of her cleavage and neck. It didn't so much, but the shirt was tight so it showed enough. Shikamaru quickly looked away feeling slight heat rising to his cheeks. Why the hell he was checking Hinata out he would never know, but right now it was not the time or place for it so he pushed it to the back of his mind to deal with later.

"Man I wish we had our packs…" Shikamaru mumbled out as he started leading Hinata through the spread out trees hoping to find a berry bush or something.

"If we did we probably wouldn't be alive…" Hinata mused looking around as well. Shikamaru nodded sighing deeply as they moved a bit further.

"We shouldn't stray too far from the river we can use it to get back to the waterfall and to Naruto and Ino." Hinata nodded making sure to keep the river in her eye sight. She looked high and low for a few minutes trying to find anything that they both could eat that wouldn't make them sick.

Shikamaru had randomly mentioned eating bugs and that almost made Hinata not hungry anymore just thinking about it. It was a good five more minutes before she found some blackberries growing all around a few bushes. A grumble in her stomach told Hinata that she better eat now or her stomach would start eating itself.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata called out before turning around.

"Yeah." Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with Shikamaru. He stood a bit taller than herself with her head just an inch under his eyes. She backed up quickly with a deep blush. Shikamaru eyed her for a moment hoping she wouldn't faint before looking around her shoulder. "Found some food huh." Hinata only nodded not trusting her voice for the moment. She was sure it would be breathless and squeaky.

They both gathered the blackberries and brought it back to where they had been lying only minutes ago. As they ate Shikamaru thought to himself about their situation. They needed to get going fast and hopefully catch up with the Cloud Ninjas. Also saving Naruto and Ino was one of the bigger goals as well. He was hoping (which was unusual for him) that they were both okay and nothing had yet to happen. The last thing he needed was to mentally breakdown from loosing his best friend, Ino and loosing his once more friend, Naruto. Shikamaru glanced over at Hinata who was eating slowly, politely really. It was how she was raised he supposed.

Shikamaru didn't care for manners much and ate quickly feeling much better as his stomach was getting nourishment. He finished off his batch and stood stretching his muscles some more. The aches and pains were bearable for now, but adding the movement and possible fight ahead of them Shikamaru would be laying down for a while after this mission.

"You almost done?" Shikamaru asked looking down to Hinata who was just about done with her own berries. He didn't mean to sound like he was rushing her…well he was they needed to get going. Hinata without caring (finally) pushed the rest of her food in her mouth, chewing quickly and gulping in one fluid motion. She burped loudly blushing some more and covered her mouth.

"Sorry…" She whispered behind her hand looking away from Shikamaru as she got up. He shook his head once more.

"Don't be." He mumbled out before leading the way along side the river. They both started out in a sprint before full fledge running.

Considering they had been drifting in the water for a good five hours since from the sun's position was at noon, there was going to be a good couple of miles ahead of them. Shikamaru wasn't quite sure how many since the river did zig and zag through out the forest it could be longer than they think or even shorter. The aches in his body started acting up as they raced along side the river.

Hinata too was feeling the pains in her body as they ran. She also felt the heaviness of exhaustion weighing down her limbs and body. They have only been running for a good ten minutes and she felt like they had run for an hour or more. It was going to take forever before they got back to the waterfall and up it. Her mind went back to Naruto and Ino and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of her two friends. She could only hope they were alright and hope that the Cloud Ninja weren't ruthless and unnecessary kills them for the heck of it. Hinata shook the thoughts from her head and sped up to stay in sync with Shikamaru.

She had to admit that he was holding up pretty well, but there was a nagging tug in the back of her mind telling her to not get too comfortable with him. He was still not all that controllable of his anger and the looks of it; it seemed Shikamaru was beating himself up over what happened. Hinata wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, that things happen and as long as they fix their mistake everything would be fine…

'_But would it?'_ She thought in her head…

Shikamaru told his body to stop complaining and kept at it. He could feel a rip in his chest from the anger he was feeling at himself. He resisted the urge to bring his hand to his chest so Hinata wouldn't be alerted. The last thing he needed was for her to believe he's in some sort of pain, which wasn't far from the truth. Shikamaru's anger could sometimes be painful and endangering as well. He didn't want to put Hinata in that type of danger either, he's her teammate and she shouldn't feel afraid that he's going to kill her or anything.

But the anger still lingered growing slowly in his chest.

Shikamaru gripped both hands tightly trying to will the anger away the best he could. All his thoughts went back to blaming himself for what happened, and everything else.

'_Shut up!'_ Shikamaru shouted in his head as the thoughts kept coming and coming.

'_It's all your fault their up there alone with enemy ninjas! They could be dead right now and it's all your fault because you couldn't man up enough! Your fault Shikamaru! Your so stupid and useless, a genius! I think not! You couldn't even save your sensei, how the hell could you think that you could protect your friends! You're nothing but a failure and disgrace to your parents, the Nara name, and to your village!'_

He cringed gripping his hands even tighter and feeling the circulation cutting off from them. Some tears watered in his eyes as his knuckles turned white. It was almost a sensation like a fire building up inside him. The flames licking at his insides, burning everything in its path. Destroying everything it touches. Shikamaru voiced out a wordless groan and let his hand come to rest on his chest. His feet started to drag along the ground till he was just walking slowly. Everything around him seemed to be spinning out of control.

'_Shut up! It's not my fault!'_ But the voices kept going on and on repeating word after word. His anger starting to race through his veins. Shikamaru dropped to his knees digging his hands into the dirt.

"GAHHH!" He groaned gasping out breathes as the anger literally consumed him.

Hinata was wide eyed watching the display before her. She hadn't noticed anything wrong with him till she glanced his way. She could see his face was strained with a little sweat dripping from his hair line. Her eyes had moved down his arms seeing the muscles straining there as well to see that his knuckles were white as his hands gripped tightly. Then the next thing she knew Shikamaru placed his hand on his chest and from there the rest came.

"Shikamaru?" Hinata called out looking at him with fear in her eyes. It was just like last time, but she wasn't so sure what the trigger was that set him off. Her hands started to shake but she willed them to stop. Last time she let her fear control her and did nothing only to be saved by Neji. Now there was no one else here but her and him.

'_I have to be strong! Shikamaru isn't his-self and he needs me to help him. Be strong Hinata!'_ She thought encouragingly before approaching him.

Shikamaru moaned some more as the anger was still building up inside him. He was getting a horrible headache along with it. He heard Hinata call out to him but he stayed put, the last thing he wanted was the scare her again. But looking in the corner of his eyes Shikamaru noticed she was starting to approach him. Another groan escaped his lips along with a warning.

"Stay back HINATA!" Shikamaru shouted gasping for more air as his heart felt as though it was burning. Hinata jumped at the yell but shook her head with her mantra and still went to approach him.

"No Shikamaru I won't stay away." She stated bravely placing her hand on his shoulder. He winced at the touch and bumped her hand away from him.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He roared pulling away completely from her and slamming his shoulder against a tree near the river. Hinata looked taken back by his yell but still had the determined look on her face. She wasn't going to stop and she wasn't going to cower away this time.

"Let me help you!" Hinata yelled back walking over to Shikamaru regardless that he told her not too. He cried out again putting a hand to his head. Why couldn't she just fucking listen to him and stay away? Otherwise she was going to get her and something else was going to be his fault. Another tally to the rest of his faults he ever made in life.

Hinata placed her hand once more on his shoulder and started to rub her hand there, hoping that it would calm his anger and release the pain in him. Shikamaru continued to gasp for air as the thoughts that were being so cruel to him kept on going. There just didn't seem to be an end to it. He tried counting up to ten and back again but the technique that seemed to work before wasn't doing as it should. It only annoyed him further as the flame of anger burned his insides to ash.

"Stop touching me!" Shikamaru screamed in Hinata's face and before either one knew what was happening his hands moved by themselves and wrapped around her throat. He swung her up against the tree he had been only moments ago with his hands tightening around her neck.

"Shika…maru…" Hinata gasped putting her hands on his arms and trying to get him to let go. His eyes were blood shot looking with veins popping out of his forehead as sweat dripped down his face. Her eyes watered from the pain on her throat and the lacking of oxygen getting into her lungs.

"I told you to leave me alone! But you wouldn't listen!" Shikamaru squeezed harder watching as her face started to get paler and paler as seconds went by. Hinata's hands tighten around his arms digging her nails into the flesh there. Her eyes watered more till they rolled down her cheeks.

"S..top…pl..ease…" She managed to say more tears rolling out of her eyes. Shikamaru felt something in him snap, almost like someone slapped him to knock some sense into him. Whatever it was it had worked. He slowly released her throat, eyes widen, and anger completely forgotten. Even the thoughts in his mind had disappeared altogether leaving him with a headache and pain of what he had done.

"Hinata…I'm so…sorry…" He pulled away completely turning his back towards her and walking over to the river. Shikamaru stared down into the water gleaming from the afternoon sun as he watched over and over again how he choked the sweet Hyuuga girl. Hinata placed her hands on her throat slowly working oxygen in and out of her lungs for a minute. To say she was afraid was an understatement, but it wasn't of Shikamaru. It was of loosing him to his anger. It was his anger that she feared most.

Her pale eyes looked at his back and felt sympathy for him. Shikamaru didn't have any control over his actions and he tried his best to protect her from himself, but then…

"Who will protect him from his-self?" Hinata whispered to the air as a few more tears escaped her eyes. Her heart went out to him for the pain he was enduring, and it seemed there was much more emotional and mental pain than they all realized. Slowly Hinata walked up behind him watching a bit cautiously incase he whipped around again to choke her. But nothing happened as she stood right behind me.

Shikamaru's head was down looking at his reflection in the river that rippled along down stream. Hinata moved to come up beside him looking down at her reflection as well. Her hair was a little static looking along with her face being red and red hand marks on her throat, but otherwise she looked fine.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated looking at her reflection with pain. Hinata shook her head giving a soft smile at his reflection.

"Don't be…" A corner of his lips moved up a little at hearing what she said. It was the exact same thing he told her when she would say sorry. She went on though. "It wasn't you Shikamaru…and I'm not scared of you…" Her head turned up to actually look at him. He stayed put though not wanting to stare into her eyes. "Just let me help you, please…" Her soft voice rang around in his head and Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly.

"I could of killed you…" There was some gruffness in his voice as he spoke, his eyes still clenched tight. Hinata didn't look away just kept her eyes on him.

"But you didn't which matters far more than that you almost did…" He shook his head quickly finally turning his eyes back to look at her.

"I still almost killed you…because…" He groaned out in slight anger, but it wasn't the same as before, "I…I couldn't control myself and it almost cost me someone dear…GAHHH!" Shikamaru dropped to the ground and slammed his fists on the water splashing it everywhere. Hinata felt more sadness enter her heart. Slowly she too got to her knees and then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her.

"Don't get angry, it wasn't you and that's why you didn't kill me…stop beating yourself up about it…Please…" Shikamaru just glared to the ground but didn't push or pull away from her. Hinata smiled lightly hugging him tightly trying to let him know that she wasn't afraid anymore, that she was going to be there for him like she should have from the start.

"I won't let you fight yourself alone…"….

**Sorry but that's where I put the cut off line…I suck don't I? well how'd you guys like this chapter?**

**I was kind of lacking thought when they started to run along the river because I didn't know where to go from there. I knew I wanted Shikamaru to loose it to have a tender moment between the two, but I just didn't have the inspiration or motivation to continue, which sucks badly…**

**But I am forcing myself to get chapters finished and posted, especially with 'Everything you want' since that story is getting damn near done with…**

**Well next chapter will have to do with Naruto and Ino, you guys get to see what happened to them and all that stuff…maybe including some fluff between those two characters as well…*shrug* you never know with me…**

**Anywho enjoy, review, and I'll post again soon!! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


End file.
